The Broken Man
by Charlie Remington
Summary: "Well, if it isn't the broken man and his guardian angel." There are many things that confuse Castiel. This particular phrase irritates him more than others. He doesn't know what it means or why people say it, but he's going to find out. Tiny bit of Dean/Cas if you squint and tilt your head.


**Author's Note: Hi! *waves* I'm a titch new around here. First ever posting. :) My friend Claire Jefferson (who I know in real life) gave me this prompt. She said, "I want a fic where people keep calling Dean and Cas the broken man and his guardian angel. Cas doesn't know what that means so Sam explains it to him and Cas gets the roles backwards." And presto here it is. So, enjoy? **

There are many sayings and human things that Castiel doesn't understand. Phrases are the main sense of confusion. Dean likes to use a lot of so called "slang," and all Cas can do is reply with his literal interpretation or just nod and hope it wasn't vital to the conversation. But, there's still one phrase that bothers Castiel beyond all others. He doesn't even know why it started. The farthest back he can remember it happening was in Purgatory.

oo0oo

As the three men fight their way through Cas realizes that Dean has killed a lot of monsters. Some Cas recognizes and some he doesn't. Nothing an angel can't handle, but one vampire throws him for a loop and funny enough it isn't the one helping them. They pick their way through the never ending forest and are surrounded by four vampires.

"Benny, how nice it is to see you," a petite blonde smirks. "And if it isn't the broken man and his guardian angel," she continues.

Cas's brows knit together, and he looks at Dean trying to understand what she means. All he sees is clear disgust and a snarl on Dean's lips. Cas blinks and he's in the middle of battle. He blinks again and it's over. They move on and Cas forgets all about the comment…that is until the next time it happens.

oo0oo

Crowley has been terrorizing everyone. No angel, human or demon is safe. And Cas is lying to the Winchesters…again. He just doesn't know what to do. Naomi is whispering in his ear constantly. She tells him what to do, and if he disobeys it's straight back to heaven for another drilling. At the same time he tries to fight it. He wants to help the Winchesters. They're his family and he loves them. It seems like he can't quiet his mind. All these thoughts turning over and over and over in his head. He feels like one more thought will make him split apart into pieces. That moment comes all too soon. The boys need Crowley for something. Queue the handy dandy summoning spell. Cas stands back a bit, watching.

"Hello, boys. Did you miss me already? Nice to see you again. The broken man and his guardian angel. And of course their moose," Crowley smirks at them.

Dean replies with, "Eat me," or some variant thereof, but Cas has stopped listening. There's that phrase again. Where did this even come from? What does it mean? There's no such thing as a "guardian angel." At least not that Cas recalls. He knows that an angel's duty is to guard heaven, but he's never heard them called guardian angels. Where did Crowley get this phrase, and why do neither of the Winchesters wonder about it. He's stuck inside his head long after the demon has said his piece and fled.

"Cas!" someone shouts. Cas has one fleeting gaze at Dean's concerned face before he's back in heaven glaring at Naomi. The phrase disappears back in the recesses of his mind as Naomi takes over for awhile.

oo0oo

The third time the phrase surfaces Castiel is human. He has been for awhile now. He's traveled for days to get back home. Argued with fallen angels, stood almost naked in a Laundromat, and had a few near death experiences. But now he's home. Home where the Winchesters are. Where friends and food and heartache are. And where a redheaded demon is tied up in the basement.

Dean and Cas go down to attempt to find out what she has planned.

She grins at them knowingly. "The broken man and his guardian angel. Come to make me spill my plan?"

Cas stiffens at the phrase. He narrows his eyes and almost asks what she means, but Dean takes over and begins torturing her. Much later the boys withdrawal from the basement sweaty and unsatisfied. Sam has fixed dinner and it sits, still hot, on the table as he pours over an old book.

"Slowly making your way through the library? It'll take even you a good century to read everything," Dean comments flopping into a chair.

"No luck?" Sam asks already knowing the answer.

Dean shakes his head and eats with fervor. Cas sits and picks at his food.

"Cas? You okay?" Sam asks.

The fallen angel looks up into the twin looks of concern on the Winchesters' faces. "Yes…well, no. There's this phrase. I keep hearing it. I don't know what it means," Cas confesses.

"What phrase?" Dean asks around a mouthful of food.

"Well, three people have called us," Cas gestures to Dean then himself, "as the broken man and his guardian angel."

"So, which part of that confuses you?" Sam asks.

"What's a guardian angel?" Cas asks.

Sam's face clears in understanding. "It's something humans made up, I guess. People like to think there are angels are up in heaven watching over us. Guardian angels supposedly protect people from danger and help people when they fall on bad times or make a mistake," Sam explains.

"Oh," Cas vocalizes. He ponders the information as the Winchesters continue to eat silently. "So, that's why they call Dean my guardian angel," Cas smiles happy that he's finally figured it out and begins to eat.

Dean drops his fork and stares at the now content Cas. Sam looks confused for a moment before a huge smirk spreads across his face. He looks at the expression on Dean's face, some kind of mix between shock, horror, happiness and affection, and he starts laughing. Dean glares at him, and he gets up.

"I'll let you explain this one to him," Sam chuckles and leaves.

Dean sighs at the confused happiness on Cas's face. "Cas they meant that you're my guardian angel," Dean explains. Cas's brow furrows. "Every time I needed you, you were there to help me. Even when you had to fight through hell, you were there, Dean continues.

"But Dean, you have been the one who looked after me. I went against my family, and you supported me. I put my faith in you, and you did not let me down, quite the contrary actually. And in Purgatory, you tried everything to get me out even though I knew I could not make the journey with you. And I could never have gotten out of Naomi's hold if you were not special to me. And here I sit. Broken and cut off from heaven. But I am alright because I have you," Cas smiles.

Dean had the other man in a hug before either of them could blink. They stay that way for a long while. The kitchen door sways open a bit as Sam peaks through.

"Why don't you just fuck already?" he shouts.

They jump apart, and Sam shuts the door on the blushing faces and embarrassed smiles of the healed man and his guardian angel.

**A/N 2: So, did you like the story? Or not? Write me a review? Or follow me on tumblr. forget-how-to-h8.**


End file.
